<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me kiss you (under the mistletoe) by titania19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821841">let me kiss you (under the mistletoe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania19/pseuds/titania19'>titania19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you put a spell on me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Gryffindor Lee Jeno, Hogwarts AU, Implied Chenji, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Meeting the Family, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Slytherin Na Jaemin, Soft Na Jaemin, established luren, implied markhyuck, the hogwarts school system is aged up a few years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania19/pseuds/titania19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"oh, there you guys are." jeno takes the letter from jaemin and holds it out to the rest of the group, "look, my mum invited jaem's family over for christmas eve dinner!"</p><p>the entire group brightens at this news, "awwww!" they coo in unison, and jaemin pulls a disgusted face at the off-key harmony.</p><p>"that's so cute!" chenle squeals, "meeting the parents already. i feel like just yesterday jaemin was complaining about you destroying teacups in transfiguration."</p><p>"more like complaining about how jeno's face distracts him." hyuck snorts, and mark smacks his arm lightly.</p><p>"whatever." jaemin mutters with a haughty sniff, and jeno grins and kisses his cheek.</p><p>OR</p><p>jeno and jaemin meet each other's families on christmas eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you put a spell on me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone!</p><p>i'm back (a lot sooner than i expected, i got hit by sudden inspiration) with a fluffy little two-shot. i have more planned for the coming fics, but i thought this would be a cute filler. i know it's been a difficult couple of days for everyone, so i hope this puts a smile on your faces &lt;3  hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"jaeminnie, my mum's asking your family over for christmas eve dinner." jeno shoves a letter at jaemin.</p><p>"christmas eve dinner?" the slytherin repeats, taking it.</p><p>"yeah, because obviously you'd spend christmas day with your other relatives- you meet up with jisung's family, too, right? we have a family gathering on christmas with all my cousins, and-"</p><p>"-babe, you're rambling."</p><p>jeno blinks, "sorry. i'm just nervous. you don't have to accept, y'know- you don't even have to mention it to your family if you don't want to."</p><p>jaemin frowns, "why wouldn't i want to?"</p><p>"not that you wouldn't...just, like. no pressure."</p><p>"no pressure at all." jaemin assures him, "i'd love to meet your family, jeno-yah. i'm sure my parents would, too. i'll ask them next time i write."</p><p>"are you sure?"</p><p>"positive." jaemin kisses him chastely, "we don't usually have any big festivities on christmas eve, you're right. we only meet up with relatives on the 25th. it'll be perfect."</p><p>"okay." jeno breathes out, "is there anything about my family you want to know before you come? i have three cats, and a sister, and- and i live in london, and-"</p><p>"i <i>know</i>." jaemin looks so fond, "don't be nervous around me. i know everything. your cats are seol, nal and bongsik, your sister's name is yeeun, you live in a wizarding complex a little ways off from muggle london. your mum likes to bake and your dad uses his old omnioculars to watch the quidditch reruns on christmas afternoons. your mum always makes caesar salad on christmas eves, and you don't know why. she also knits cute family sweaters every holiday, and she always forgets your dad hates yellow. your dad always wakes up early to clean the house the day after christmas because he wants to let your mum sleep in after cooking so much food the previous night."</p><p>jeno listens with shining eyes, "yeah. i can't believe you remember all the random stuff i tell you."</p><p>it seems jaemin's voice has soothed jeno enough. jaemin wonders why he was so nervous- did he really think jaemin would reject the opportunity to meet his family? or maybe he was afraid of forcing it upon jaemin, putting 'too much pressure' by asking directly. either way, jaemin thinks it's sweet how considerate he is.</p><p>"my mum knits scarves and gloves and hats." jaemin tells his boyfriend, "she and your mum could work on woolen sets together, wouldn't that be cute?"</p><p>"mmhmm." jeno's still regarding jaemin with dreamy eyes, "i think you're cute."</p><p>"oh my god, stop."</p><p>"stop what? i'm not doing anyth-"</p><p>"-ew, they're sitting too close." a voice that jaemin hears far too often rings from behind.</p><p>"shut up, hyuck." mark scolds, following him.</p><p>"what the fuck." jeno looks highly unimpressed, "how are all of you here?"</p><p>the rest of their friends- mark, donghyuck, yukhei, renjun, jisung and chenle- all stumble into the owlery one after the other, panting.</p><p>"jisung said you were here." chenle explains brightly, "so we came, too!"</p><p>"we didn't think you guys would want alone time." hyuck sniffs disdainfully, "who wants alone time in the <i>owlery</i> of all places? i thought you'd at least go for the empty transfiguration classroom."</p><p>jaemin flushes, "shut up. we came to feed our owls, and jeno's mum sent a letter."</p><p>"ooh, what did she say?" yukhei perks up, "did she send treacle tart?"</p><p>"not this time, sorry 'hei." jeno grins, "but she did invite jaem's family over for christmas eve dinner."</p><p>the entire group brightens at this news, "awwww!" they coo in unison, and jaemin pulls a disgusted face at the off-key harmony.</p><p>"christmas eve, right?" jisung double-checks, "not christmas. we always have a huge family gathering on christmas."</p><p>"i know, don't worry." jeno promises, "so does my family. 24th, not 25th."</p><p>"that's so cute!" chenle squeals, "meeting the parents already. i feel like just yesterday jaemin was complaining about you destroying teacups in transfiguration."</p><p>"more like complaining about how jeno's face distracts him." hyuck snorts, and mark smacks his arm lightly.</p><p>"whatever." jaemin mutters with a haughty sniff, and jeno grins and kisses his cheek.</p><p>"<i>hyuck.</i>" mark scolds again</p><p>"i'm just <i>saying</i>." donghyuck turns to mark instead, "you're going to your aunt's house?"</p><p>"yup, as usual."</p><p>"will your parents come over to spend christmas in yorkshire, too?"</p><p>"yeah, they do that every year. portkeys, or my aunt picks them up through side-along apparation." mark looks excited, "i can't wait to see my cousin taeyong again. he couldn't make it last year because of some last-minute work thing, which sucked. and-<i>ohhh</i>, i have some news!"</p><p>"what?" renjun perks up, ever the gossip lover.</p><p>"so, he wrote to me a while back, saying he met someone at work- the new intern. and he was like, <i>oh, he's a chill guy, he went to hogwarts, too</i> and i didn't ask much. but then he wrote this morning, and it turns out they're dating now! and you will never believe who it is."</p><p>"will we know him?" yukhei asks, "hogwarts is a big place."</p><p>"bro." mark practically vibrates in excitement, "you will <i>know</i> him."</p><p>"is it his best friend?" yukhei furrows a brow, "i remember your cousin's best friends- yuta nakamoto and johnny suh. is it one of them?"</p><p>"oh, yuta was in slytherin." jaemin recalls, but mark shakes his head impatiently.</p><p>"they're like brothers. i see them all the time. that's gross. guys, it's someone younger- he <i>just</i> graduated."</p><p>none of them can come up with any names, so mark gives up.</p><p>"okay, i'll tell you- it's jaehyun jung."</p><p>there's a moment of silence.</p><p>and then, all seven of them are squawking in shock.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"<i>what</i>?"</p><p>"<i>the</i> jaehyun jung?"</p><p>"as in gryffindor's best captain?"</p><p>"as in the beater i literally replaced last year?"</p><p>"as in <i>head boy jaehyun jung</i>? your cousin is dating <i>jaehyun jung?</i>"</p><p>"wouldn't they have known each other, though?" jaemin demands, "they were both at hogwarts at the same time for a good five-ish years."</p><p>"hogwarts is huge." chenle counters, "they were two whole years apart, and they weren't even in the same house. they probably wouldn't even remember passing each other. taeyong was in hufflepuff and he never came down for quidditch matches, either. there's no way they would have met."</p><p>"he didn't come down for quidditch? why not?"</p><p>"it's pretty famous within the house." chenle says reminiscently, "basically, quidditch games always mean a really extensive dinner afterwards, right? taeyong felt bad for the house-elves, so he spent the games helping them prepare the meal in the kitchen."</p><p>"how <i>sweet</i>." renjun says with genuine admiration, "he seems like a good fit for jaehyun jung. but i can't believe it- jaehyun jung and taeyong lee."</p><p>"i know, right?" mark looks pleased that he's caused such commotion, "bro, it's insane. i've played on the same team as jaehyun for three years. i never imagined this."</p><p>"he wasn't part of the team in his seventh year, right?" hyuck asks, "yukhei tried out to take his place. why did he step down?"</p><p>"too much work, with NEWTs and head boy duties." mark explains, "but he was really nice to the team and all the juniors. he's a nice guy."</p><p>"super handsome, too." jisung nudges jaemin, "he's jaemin's type."</p><p>"excuse me." jaemin huffs, while hyuck and chenle laugh, "<i>jeno</i> is my type."</p><p>"actually, your type is tall and buff and manly and protective, as i recall you saying." jisung corrects, "jeno just falls into that category. convenient."</p><p>jeno feels a thrill of pride. he knows that ideal types don't really mean anything now that they're together, but it's nice to know that his appearance matches jaemin's dream type in a man.</p><p>"so taeyong lee and jaehyun jung." yukhei shakes his head, bringing jeno back to the conversation, "they'd make a cute pair, now that i think about it."</p><p>"right?" mark grins, "apparently my aunt asked taeyong if he wanted to bring him over for christmas, but taeyong said maybe for summer instead. it's too early- they've just started seeing each other. he sounds really happy, though."</p><p>"that's great." jaemin rests his head on jeno's shoulder, "christmas this year is going to be so much fun."</p><p>chenle sighs, "well, my family always has big important office dinner parties on christmas evenings. it's really annoying. the minister of magic is always late, and that just delays everything."</p><p>mark, jeno, yukhei and renjun gape. jaemin sometimes forgets how  extraordinary chenle's life actually is. probably because they've been friends for so long- it barely fazes him anymore.</p><p>"last year chenle had to wait up all night to usher him in." jisung chuckles. jaemin remembers, too- chenle had complained all week, "and there was a time when ron and percy weasley attended, too."</p><p>"what?" renjun says faintly.</p><p>"they were nice. i didn't talk to them much, they couldn't stay for long." chenle shrugs, "it's really boring, actually. i'm glad my brother's already in some big ministry position- he's fulfilled the zhong family expectations. i'm basically free to do whatever i want."</p><p>"your parents don't want you doing that, too?" yukhei asks curiously. chenle shakes his head.</p><p>"they're happy as long as i'm happy. my brother's older by a lot, so he's already up there. i'm kind of the baby of the family. they support me in everything."</p><p>"that's really good."</p><p>"besides, i want to take over my parents' company someday. they'll be running it for a long time, so there's tons of things i need to do in the meantime to get qualified." chenle says, as though it's the most normal thing in the world, "i'm planning to work on international wizarding affairs after i graduate. solidify some stuff here and there so that i can strengthen our connections when i finally take over the company."</p><p>"international....what?" yukhei repeats, dazed.</p><p>"affairs." chenle says impatiently, "a lot of our stuff is based between here and china. it's really important to have good worldwide connections. i have a lot to study in business administration and international affairs before i'm ready. i'm hoping if i get a high ministry position in that department, i'll be qualified enough to handle things smoothly when the company gets handed down to me."</p><p>"doesn't your brother want the company?" jisung asks. this talk is quite normal between the four of them. they got over the shock after visiting chenle's house a few times. chenle shakes his head again, in response to jisung's question.</p><p>"he has no interest in running it at all. he's perfectly happy in magical law enforcements. but he did say he'd be there to help me out if i need anything in the future."</p><p>"wow, chenle." mark sounds impressed, "you're so cool."</p><p>and just like that, chenle is back to his fluffy, hufflepuff self- the 'young and rich company heir' vibe vanishes in an instant, "yeah, but i still have boring christmas office parties to attend." he pouts, "jisung and jaemin call me to their family gatherings every time i complain, but i can't go, because i need to form connections."</p><p>"i'm sure your parents won't mind if you skip once." mark says.</p><p>jaemin snorts, "mark, of course his parents would be fine. <i>chenle's</i> the one who wants connections. he may complain about how boring it is, but he likes networking."</p><p>jeno snuggles into jaemin's shoulder, "well, this christmas, jaemin will meet my family. and my cats. i hope my cats like you."</p><p>"yeah." jaemin says dryly, "that's my biggest worry, too."</p><p>jeno shoves him, and they all laugh.</p><p>***</p><p>"mum's picking us up at the station next week." jisung informs jaemin, "she just sent a letter."</p><p>"oh, cool." jaemin stretches, "damn, time really flies. it's almost break already."</p><p>"i know, right?" mark drops down next to them, "and guess what- my brother's coming to yorkshire for christmas this year! it's been forever since we all hung out together. hyuck was telling me that he doesn't live too far off from yorkshire, too."</p><p>"yeah, his house is only half an hour from jaemin's in a muggle car." jisung says. jaemin, on the other hand, smirks at the older boy.</p><p>"hyuck was telling you, huh?"</p><p>mark flushes scarlet, "yeah." he tries to play it off, "we were just talking about how it would be fun for the group to meet up over summer, maybe."</p><p>"i'm sure that's what you were talking about."</p><p>"<i>jaemin</i>."</p><p>jaemin whistles innocently, and mark glowers, failing to stop his ears from burning redder.</p><p>"is mark okay?"</p><p>the three of them turn around to see jeno walking towards them. he eyes his best friend with concern, before shrugging it off and settling down next to jaemin, pressing a kiss to his forehead in greeting.</p><p>"ew." jisung whispers, and jaemin and jeno both smack him.</p><p>"my family's organised a portkey for yours." jeno tells him cheerfully, "it'll be hard to apparate, since they don't know the exact place yet, but we figured this is better than floo powder. you can come a few hours earlier, if you want, jaeminnie. if you want to meet my parents first, i can ask my sister to pick you up. we can spend some extra time together."</p><p>"side-along apparation?" jisung asks eagerly. jeno nods.</p><p>"she can come via portkey and take you back through apparation. you can think about it."</p><p>"okay." jaemin nuzzles jeno's shoulder, "can't wait to meet your cats, babe."</p><p>this makes jisung and mark laugh.</p><p>"jeno's cats are harder to crack than his parents." mark warns playfully, "his parents might love you, but if bongsik doesn't, you're screwed."</p><p>"i'll try my best to appeal to her." jaemin chuckles, feeling relaxed when jeno's hand cards through his hair, "i like to think i'm pretty decent with cats."</p><p>"jaemin hyung wants a samoyed, though." jisung reminds.</p><p>"we can get one later." jeno promises him, "two cats and a samoyed."</p><p>"i thought three cats." jaemin mumbles, suddenly drowsy from how comfortable he is.</p><p>"two might be better. we'll have our owls to take care of, too." jeno says, "what do you think, guys?"</p><p>"i think it's cute you're planning your future ,but maybe you should plan to pass the transfiguration exam first." mark says straightforwardly, and jeno gasps at the betrayal while jisung roars with laughter.</p><p>"he's right, jen." jaemin says as jeno splutters, "you're improving at spells, but you did horrible in the quiz last week. i hope you're planning to study over the break."</p><p>his boyfriend doesn't look too thrilled at that idea. nonetheless, he nods, probably just to placate jaemin. mark says as much, and jeno lunges at him in a playful scuffle.</p><p>"idiot gryffindors." jaemin mutters, snorting when his cousin lets out a wounded <i>hey!</i></p><p>despite the chaos that makes jaemin roll his eyes, he feels a thrill wash over him. </p><p>he can't wait for christmas.</p><p>***</p><p>jeno's sister picks him up from king's cross station.</p><p>"i'm yeeun." she has a bright smile, just like jeno's, "you must be his boyfriend! he's been writing to us about you all term."</p><p>"noona!" jeno shoves her, and she and jaemin both laugh.</p><p>"i'm jaemin." he says in response to her greeting, "it's nice to meet you."</p><p>"likewise." she reaches over to ruffle mark's hair, "hi markie. and yukhei, ah, you get taller every time i see you."</p><p>"sorry." yukhei says, like it's something to apologize for.</p><p>jeno introduces her to donghyuck and chenle and jisung, as well, and they all make small talk for some time, waiting for the rest of their families to arrive.</p><p>"oh, that reminds me, jaemin." she turns to him, "if you want to come home a bit early on christmas eve, write and let us know! i can come pick you up. in case you want to spend some extra time with jeno."</p><p>"i'd like that." jaemin wraps his arms around jeno's bicep and looks up at him, "shall i come a little early, then?"</p><p>jeno kisses his forehead, "anything you want."</p><p>yeeun's smile is so wide it's almost blinding. it has a hint of mischief, as she grins at her brother and says, "aww, jen, look at you being all sweet with your boyfriend!"</p><p>"noona, oh my god, shut up!" jeno looks very much like he wants to disappear.</p><p>"so cute, i hope you're treating him well. is he nice to you, jaemin? he can be a bit boisterous sometimes, you know."</p><p>"i know." jaemin giggles, "but he treats me really well."</p><p>"good." yeeun pinches jeno's cheeks exaggeratedly, "my little baby brother growing up and dating boys, i can't believe it."</p><p>"yeeun."</p><p>"annddd he called me yeeun instead of noona, which means i need to shut up."</p><p>they all laugh at this. mark and jeno are just launching into a blow-by-blow byplay of the first term's quidditch season, when there's a call of 'chenle!' from behind them. they turn to see a tall man and a very pretty woman, both with equally sweet smiles.</p><p>"hey, gege, jiejie!" chenle beams, waving him over, "come meet my new friends!"</p><p>"chenle's so <i>cute</i>." mark says in utter disbelief, "chenle, you're so cute."</p><p>"thanks." chenle doesn't seem to find the compliment strange- he does hear it a lot, after all, "guys this is my brother, and she's my sister-in-law."</p><p>there's another round of greetings, and within five minutes, yukhei's family appears, too.</p><p>"renjun's coming home with us." yukhei's mother tells them, "your mum will pick you up from our house tonight. they got held up in a meeting."</p><p>renjun brightens at the prospect of spending a little more time with his boyfriend. he tries very hard to hide it, but the pleased blush on his face gives him away. he kicks donghyuck when the latter raises a suggestive eyebrow and yeeun hides her laughter behind her hand.</p><p>donghyuck and jaemin exchange a grin, "yeeun, were you in slytherin, too?" jaemin asks.</p><p>she nods, surprised, "how did you know?"</p><p>"vibes." the boys chorus. jeno snorts.</p><p>"amazing how all the snakes manage to find each other so easily."</p><p>"amazing how all you idiot gryffindors can't find each other because you don't have the brains." jaemin shoots back calmly, and all four gryffindors in their group make pained noises.</p><p>they hug each other goodbye- chenle, renjun and yukhei make them promise to write, and chenle shyly tells jisung he's asked his dad to buy a telephone.</p><p>"that's cute." jisung smiles, "start with a telephone, and over the summer i'll get you a cell phone."</p><p>chenle's eyes widen reverently, "you can do that? i heard they're super hard to use. i heard they know more than actual people."</p><p>jaemin wonders whether jisung will have the energy or patience- or knowledge, in fact- to explain wifi and internet and search engines and artificial intelligence. mark already looks tired, probably from the very thought of having to answer all the kids' questions.</p><p>"i'll teach you everything." jisung promises, "there's this thing called video-call. we can talk while seeing each other's faces!"</p><p>"video." jeno mumbles into jaemin's shoulder, "moving muggle pictures with no story."</p><p>"you cutie." jaemin squeezes his hand, "you remember that?"</p><p>"i want to take a video of you." jeno looks hopeful, "so i can watch it when i miss you."</p><p>jaemin melts. yeeun snorts with mirthful laughter, and jeno looks horrified.</p><p>"you weren't supposed to hear that."</p><p>"sorry." she smirks evilly, 'it's a quality we snakes have."</p><p>"eavesdropping?"</p><p>"call it what you like."</p><p>mark leaves soon after chenle, renjun and yukhei, his uncle arriving to pick him up. donghyuck goes five minutes after that, when he spots his mum in the crowd.</p><p>"see you soon, jaeminnie!" they exchange a hug, "maybe i'll come over after new years."</p><p>and then it's just jisung, jaemin, jeno and yeeun. jeno insists on waiting until jaemin leaves, and yeeun doesn't seem to mind.</p><p>"i can't wait to tell mum and dad that their annoying ruffian of a son is waiting with his boyfriend at the station!" she trills, and jisung and jaemin try very hard not to laugh at jeno's expression.</p><p>when jisung's mother finally does arrive, she hugs both her son and her nephew, and shakes jeno's and yeeun's hands with a smile.</p><p>"ah, the boyfriend." she beams at jeno, "are you treating our jaeminnie well? my sister tells me he really adores you."</p><p>"auntie!" it's jaemin's turn to squawk. she winks at jeno, who's suddenly feeling a lot more smug.</p><p>"knock that expression of your face." jaemin glowers at him, but he just grins and kisses the boy quickly. he doesn't want to show too much affection in front of his sister and jaemin's aunt, but he wants at least one kiss before they part ways.</p><p>"have a good break, baby." he whispers quietly. he's grateful for jisung now more than ever- the boy is actively engaging his mom and yeeun in conversation so that the couple have a bit of privacy to say goodbye, "i'll see you soon."</p><p>jaemin leans in for a longer kiss, "write to me, okay? promise?"</p><p>"i'll write every day." jeno assures him. one more kiss, "safe trip."</p><p>"you, too."</p><p>jeno hugs him one last time, and then they're all on their way home for christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"yeeun said she'll be here soon." jaemin gazes at his parents squarely, "i'll see you both at 7. <i>please</i> don't tell them any embarrassing stories about me."</p><p>"we can't promise, sweetheart." his mother laughs, "parents do tend to get carried away sometimes."</p><p>"<i>mum.</i>"</p><p>"i can't wait to meet jeno." she changes the topic completely, and jaemin groans, "you talk about him so glowingly. and their family seems very sweet from the letters they've sent us."</p><p>"nice of them to organize a portkey as well." his father adds, "i'm not a fan of floo powder."</p><p>"and- not that it matters, really- but i think it's a nice coincidence that he's of korean heritage, too." his mother smiles, "it's been a long time since i spoke in korean to another family living here. it'll feel like home."</p><p>"okay, mum, let's not get too ahead of ourselves." jaemin lets out a breath, "please be calm and normal when you meet them. it's my boyfriend's family. i <i>really</i> want you to like each other, and for that you need to leave a normal impression. and you have to be on time. be there at 7 pm sharp. with the gifts."</p><p>his parents laugh at his nerves and say 'promise', and then jaemin says goodbye to them so he can walk to the little paddock a few minutes away from his house to wait for yeeun.</p><p>she appears five minutes later, nearly landing on jaemin's head.</p><p>"bloody portkey." she mutters, tossing the old boot aside, "sorry, kid. you good?'</p><p>"yeah, i'm fine." he regards her wearily, "are you?"</p><p>she gives him a thumbs-up, looking around, "what a lovely area. yorkshire is beautiful- it's totally the opposite of our place."</p><p>of course- yorkshire is a small, green county. jaemin adores it. so much space to run and play, such a wonderfully simple, fun-filled childhood. he likes london, too, though- the bustle and liveliness of cities always intrigues him.</p><p>"you should all come over some day, too, then." jaemin grins, and yeeun laughs and holds out her hand.</p><p>"we should." she says as he takes it, "hold on tight. ready?"</p><p>"ready!"</p><p>a mind-boggling swirl later, he's in the middle of a park. it's decorated beautifully with lights, and christmas carols are playing in the background. there's an enormous, twinkling christmas tree right at the center, and jaemin can see rows of houses. just from the look of it, he can tell the whole place is wizard territory.</p><p>"it's our community's park area." yeeun explains, "and a common apparation point. easier to give people a proper landmark."</p><p>"ah, yeah, it makes sense in a fully wizarding community."</p><p>"too risky otherwise." yeeun starts walking, gesturing for him to follow, "london has just as many muggles as wizards- maybe even more so. we have to make sure we have a safe and stress-free way of living our magical lives."</p><p>jaemin looks around, "so muggles can't get in here?"</p><p>"nope. not unless they're with one of us."</p><p>"that's pretty cool. yorkshire's less populated, so we don't have this many set-ups. muggles can't get into our area, either, obviously, unless we're with them. but...i don't know how to explain..."</p><p>"it's a little more open, isn't it, in yorkshire?" yeeun smiles, "city versus country things. i'm sure people living in yorkshire have more exposure to the muggle way of living as well. here we're a little closed off- it's completely a wizarding world."</p><p>ah, yes. jaemin himself is a half-blood- his father is a pure-blood and his mother is a muggle-born. that's how he and jisung are cousins- through their mums. because of having muggle grandparents, and because they stay at their house for at least a month every summer, he is completely used to and knowledgeable about muggle lifestyles.</p><p>yorkshire is perfect for their family, because it's a place his grandparents can visit without feeling lost in their magical world. having to visit a completely wizarding community would make them feel a little out of place.</p><p>jaemin keeps forgetting jeno is completely pure-blood, with zero knowledge about muggles. his boyfriend should have taken muggle studies. "is your house far from here?" he asks yeeun, looking around with interest at how different magical london is from his picturesque home in the green county.</p><p>"nope." yeeun points at a lovely row of white houses, "we're the third one from the end."</p><p>jeno is waiting for them outside. his face lights up when he sees jaemin. jaemin can relate- it's only been two weeks, but it feels like years. his boyfriend has somehow gotten even more handsome, though it doesn't seem possible. he has that gorgeous eye-smile, and jaemin closes the small distance between them, jumping into jeno's open arms and wrapping his legs around the boy's waist.</p><p>"hey, baby." jeno holds him up easily, hugging him tight, "i missed you."</p><p>"i missed you, too." jaemin kisses him deeply, "aren't you cold?"</p><p>"no, don't worry." he sets jaemin back down, "how was it- did yeeun get there okay? was the side-along apparation uncomfortable?"</p><p>"i did perfectly fine, thanks." yeeun smacks the back of his head, "also, look, i got that on camera." she holds out a camera jaemin didn't even know she had on her, "the picture should come out soon. i'll leave it on your desk for christmas, jeno. that'll be my gift."</p><p>jeno scowls at her, "<i>that's</i> my gift?"</p><p>"yup, a reminder of the couple's first christmas together." she beams, "you're welcome, little brother. i'm going inside. i'd advise you to finish all your nonsense pda here before you join us."</p><p>"we will." jeno humphs, giving jaemin a purposely passionate kiss, just so yeeun would go away (which she did after mock-retching).</p><p>jaemin pulls away, breathless.</p><p>"hi." he giggles, breath forming white puffs of air from the cold.</p><p>jeno nuzzles their foreheads together, rubbing his nose with jaemin's. jaemin's skin burns where jeno's touches- it always does, and jaemin hopes it'll never stop. jeno's hands are big and strong, holding his waist- his hands practically cover everything. makes jaemin feel secure.</p><p>"hi." jeno whispers back, giving him another kiss, "i'm so nervous to meet your parents. excited, too- but nervous. i want them to like me."</p><p>jaemin's stomach flips, "they will. i'm nervous to meet yours, too. and your cats."</p><p>"i can guarantee my parents will like you. the cats, though....no promises. ow!" jeno winces when jaemin smacks his arms, "no violence, angel."</p><p>jaemin pulls a childish face at him, and jeno rolls his eyes and takes his hand to lead him inside. </p><p>jaemin is ten times more nervous than he was five seconds ago. he really hopes jeno's parents do like him. he's never met his ex-boyfriends' parents. he's never loved anyone before, in fact- jeno is his first love. he can see a future with jeno, even if they are young and it hasn't been too long. that's never happened before, either- the only people (besides his family, and therefore, subsequently, jisung) jaemin knew would be with him till the end of time were chenle and donghyuck. now, though, in the span of one term at hogwarts, he can add four new people to that list- mark, yukhei, renjun, and, of course- jeno.</p><p>when he says he can see jeno by his side in the future, he means it quite literally. he can see them married in a nice house- he's not sure where, since he's from yorkshire and jeno's from london but they'll figure it out- with two cats, a samoyed, and maybe they can adopt a boy and a girl. jaemin's visited wizarding orphanages before- he'd love to grow up and earn well so that he could provide a couple of those glowing kids with all the love and shelter they deserve. he wonders if jeno has ever thought of that- not even with him, but just in general.</p><p>"jaeminnie?" jeno squeezes his hand, "i said, are you ready to meet them? you kind of froze."</p><p>"fuck, sorry." jaemin snaps out of it, "i was just thinking. shit, i said fuck- i shouldn't swear in front of your parents. jeno, hit me."</p><p>jeno looks absolutely alarmed, "i am not going to hit you!" he says, horrified, "why would you say that?"</p><p>"i didn't mean- i meant- oh my god, never mind." jaemin groans, "what if i swear in front of your parents?"</p><p>"just don't. you don't swear in front of yours."</p><p>"okay, good point."</p><p>"jaemin, they'll like you." jeno's eyes look all sorts of fond, "i promise. have i ever lied to you?"</p><p>"no..."</p><p>"exactly. so trust me. want a kiss for good luck?"</p><p>jaemin doesn't answer with words- he just wraps his arms around jeno's neck and pulls him in. he can't help him- it's been two weeks, and he's kiss-deprived. he hopes they have mistletoe inside, so he can collect a lot of little kisses from his boyfriend.</p><p>"now come on." jeno pulls away after a minute, "let's go inside, baby."</p><p>***</p><p>jaemin's not sure why his korean manners kick in the moment he comes face to face with jeno's family. honestly, it could just be because the warm, comfortable ambience reminds him of his grandma's house, and she really insists on him using korean etiquette when they stay together. or it could be because it's been a long time since he met actual non-family, non-donghyuck's-family, korean adults (he doesn't think he's ever actually met korean adults outside korea).</p><p>or it could just be nerves.</p><p>either way, he ends up bowing to them before shaking their hands, and instead of saying 'hi, nice to meet you, i'm jaemin', like any normal person would, he says in full on formal-speech korean, "hi, i'm jaemin, it's nice to meet you. please take care of me".</p><p>luckily for jaemin, jeno's parents positively light up after jaemin's greeting. mrs. lee doesn't even bother with actually shaking his hand- she pulls him into a warm hug instead. she has an eye-smile, just like jeno.</p><p>"it's lovely to meet you, jaeminnie!" she's speaking in korean, too, bless her, "jeno talks about you all the time! we're so excited to see you."</p><p>it's jeno (blinking in the corner, looking perplexed by the sudden change of language) who decides to switch them all back to english, "mum," he says, his english accent even more pronounced since he's actually making an effort to enunciate, "you're strangling him."</p><p>"oh." she lets go, "sorry, sweetheart."</p><p>"it's nothing." jaemin smiles brightly, shaking mr. lee's hand, too. mr. lee looks very kind and jovial, but still distinguished. jeno really took the best from his parents- kind gaze, eye-smile, that attractively high-bridged nose.</p><p>"so you're the boy our jeno's been running after since second year." he grins, like it's an inside joke- at this point, it probably is within the lee household, "we have to tell you how we celebrated when we got jeno's owl about this."</p><p>"not the owl saying he asked you out." yeeun says evilly from her spot on the sofa, "the owl saying he managed to talk to you."</p><p>jaemin can't help the fond laugh that bubbles out of his mouth at the thought of the family cheering when they read jeno's <i>mum, dad, sis- i talked to him today, can you believe it?</i>. it makes his heart feel full.</p><p>"thank you for helping him in transfiguration." mrs. lee's tone becomes a bit more serious, "he's a smart boy, he really is. he's good at all his other subjects. i'm not sure what it is about this particular one, he just never showed any inclination...."</p><p>"it's the patience." mr. lee, yeeun and jaemin all chorus. jeno squawks at the betrayal.</p><p>"him being good at potions is a complete fluke." yeeun adds to jaemin, "that takes patience, too. the only reason he's okay at it is because mum's job is brewing medical potions for st. mungo's, so we grew up around it."</p><p>"that's so cool!" jaemin regards her in awe, "do you know how to make the bone-strengthening potion?"</p><p>she nods, rueful smile on her face, "i heard all about your quidditch accident. i'm sorry those potions taste so awful, dear. i don't think there's a way to change that. the ingredients are quite nasty."</p><p>"you can say that again." jaemin and jeno mutter.</p><p>it's wonderfully easy to talk to jeno's family- almost as easy as it is to talk to jeno. probably because they share that same air of quiet warmth and openness. steady and loyal. jaemin has always thought were two words that described jeno well, and now he can see where is boyfriend gets it. his mother's calming chatter, as she tries to make jaemin feel comfortable, his father's kind smile as he pats the seat next to him for jaemin to sit. the fact that despite all of yeeun's relatable slytherin-ness, she is so very nice to him, teasing him and bantering with him the same way she does with jeno.</p><p>jaemin really likes jeno's family. he hopes they like him, too. </p><p>conversation flows easy, without any uncomfortable silences or awkward moments. they take interest in everything he says, coo over him and just make him feel completely at home. he's explaining refrigerators to mr. lee, and the man is commending him on his <i>wonderful grasp and articulation on such a complex world</i>. jeno rolls his eyes.</p><p>"dad, his grandparents are literally muggles. he stays with them for a month every summer. of <i>course</i> he knows about muggle stuff."</p><p>"terrible excuse for you not to have taken muggle studies." mr. lee shakes his head, "wizards shouldn't feel too superior, jeno. i'll have you know, there was once a wizard versus muggle war, far before any of the other wizarding wars. and muggles won."</p><p>"i know, dad. we learn in history of magic all the time."</p><p>"then you should really make an effort to understand the other side of things. the fact they can do everything we can do <i>without</i> magic is very, very humbling. we think we're self-reliant, but that's not true. without our wands and our owls and our potions, where would we be?"</p><p>"dad." jeno whines, "muggle studies is hard."</p><p>"divination is harder." yeeun snorts, "who'd wanna make up their death every friday and submit it for homework? it's excruciating to come up with a new cause of demise every week. i ran out after the first month."</p><p>"well." jeno sticks his tongue out at her, "i have jaeminnie now. he can teach me things. he already taught me about televisions and movies and videos. i bet you don't know what a video is."</p><p>yeeun ignores him, but mr. lee looks thrilled.</p><p>"did you, really?" he beams at jaemin, "first transfiguration, now muggle studies. you really are doing wonders for our son."</p><p>"because i love him a lot." jaemin's not quite sure what possessed him to say that. it's not like it was untrue- it is completely, one-hundred percent true. he just didn't mean to say it to mr. lee. in front of the entire family. what the fuck is jaemin na's life, and where did his brain-to-mouth filter go.</p><p>jaemin must be the luckiest person ever, because jeno's parents are sweet enough to appreciate everything he says. mr. lee's smile gets even brighter, and he claps jaemin on the back and gruffly thanks him for taking care of jeno. jeno's mother is squealing from the kitchen about how her son's all grown up and finding a lovely boy to bring home.</p><p>yeeun gags. that's the reaction jaemin is used to- it makes him feel better.</p><p>"i love you, too." jeno mutters shyly into his ear. his father has gotten up and gone to the kitchen to help mrs. lee with dinner, and yeeun busies herself with pointedly <i>not</i> looking at where they've cuddled up on the couch, "my parents really like you."</p><p>"i like them." jaemin chances a quick glance to make sure no one's looking, and kisses jeno's cheek, "they're so sweet, jeno. they didn't make me nervous at all. do you really think they like me?"."</p><p>"absolutely. i mean, they were already ready to accept you before you met, but this just sealed the deal." jeno grins mischievously, "maybe it was the korean <i>insaa</i>."</p><p>"shut uppp." jaemin groans, shoving him away, "i speak korean when i'm nervous. you <i>know</i> that. ugh."</p><p>"better than you swearing."</p><p>"you got that right."</p><p>"but my mum misses korea a lot." jeno tells him earnestly, "she really does, especially since we don't go back as often as we used to when i was a kid. i think you greeting her like that just made it seem like family."</p><p>"i'm glad, then." jaemin says dryly, "at least one of my fuck-ups went right this term."</p><p>jeno laughs.</p><p>"jeno!" his mother calls from the kitchen, "why don't you give him the house tour? and introduce him to seol, nal and bongshik?"</p><p>"now i'm nervous." jaemin teases at the mention of jeno's cats, and yeeun chuckles at him.</p><p>"good luck with bongshik." she says, "you can't stay if she doesn't like you."</p><p>"noona, no." jeno whines, taking jaemin's hand and pulling him up, "you can stay, baby. i'll love you even if my cats don't."</p><p>"<i>awww</i>." jaemin clutches his heart, "are you choosing me over your cats? you really must love me, jeno lee."</p><p>"shut up, you idiot."</p><p>it's only been two weeks, but jaemin's really missed jeno.</p><p>***</p><p>seol, nal and bongshik love him.</p><p>it's great, and jaemin is incredibly smug as he gathers the three little furballs and settles down on the couch next to mrs. lee.</p><p>jeno is torn between delighted and betrayed, "you stole my own cats from me."</p><p>"it's not my fault they like me more." jaemin stick out his tongue and snuggles into nal, cooing at her, "right, nallie? who do you like more? me, right?"</p><p>"meanie." jeno pouts, flopping down and nearly knocking his father's omniculors out of his hands, "dad, help me. my cats are being stolen."</p><p>"your parents, too." yeeun grins when jeno's father says nothing against jaemin, "oops, look like jaemin has stolen everything."</p><p>"step one: stealing jeno's heart." jaemin giggles jokingly, "now that that's over, i can work on the rest of the family."</p><p>"there's nothing to work on." mrs. lee ruffles his hair, "we're glad to have you here, jaemin."</p><p>"i'm glad to be here." jaemin beams, snuggling even further into the three cats, "thanks for having me over. my parents are looking forward to it, as well."</p><p>"so are we. i hope they like lasagne." mr. lee says, "we made some korean food, too. we have kimchi, of course, and jjampong. and i do hope they like pudding."</p><p>"jaeminnie doesn't like milk." jeno cuts in with a frown, "he doesn't like yoghurt and pudding. i told you that."</p><p>"jeno." jaemin cuts in, "pudding is fine, i'm not-"</p><p>"-no, dear he did tell us, don't worry." mrs. lee says reassuringly, "we have coffee cake. and treacle tart, of course."</p><p>jaemin lights up at the mention of treacle tart, and the lee family laughs.</p><p>"he loves treacle tart." jeno settles down next to him instead, removing seol from her spot on jaemin's head, "he has a sweet tooth."</p><p>"that's why i like you." jaemin peers at him, "because you're a sweetheart." now that he's settled down and comfortable with jeno's wonderful family, he can go back to his usual flirty self. of course, a <i>very</i> toned-down version. family-friendly.</p><p> jeno doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, but yeeun seems to find his tongue-tied-ness hilarious.</p><p>"so jaemin, tell me." mr. lee says, "jeno says you're good at classes and quidditch. what else do you like to do?"</p><p>"as hobbies?" jaemin thinks, "well, i like photography. i actually like muggle photography, too. and i like cooking."</p><p>"muggle photography?" mr. lee looks thoroughly fascinated, "imagine capturing unmoving pictures- now that's a mark of true genius. you are a very intelligent boy, jaemin."</p><p>it's not that complicated, but jaemin has realised mr. lee has a fascination when it comes to muggle things. it's kind of like jeno, except more eager to learn and less whiny when things get too confusing.</p><p>"he's really good at cooking." jeno boasts, "he made me a korean bento for dinner once, and it tasted just like grandma's."</p><p>mrs. lee looks highly impressed, "you should teach my son a thing or two. all he knows is ramyeon and sandwiches."</p><p>"jaemin loves my ramyeon!" jeno protests, turning to jaemin, "don't you? remember i made it once, and you said it was good."</p><p>"it was good." jaemin assures him, "it was really good."</p><p>"i mean, imagine messing up ramyeon." yeeun deadpans, and jeno scowls at her.</p><p>at 6:45, they all set the table together. mr and mrs. lee keep telling jaemin to just relax and listen to some christmas music on the radio while they work, but he insists on helping. they've prepared quite a feast- the appetizers alone take up half the table. and they haven't even brought out dessert yet.</p><p>soups, salads, kimchi, spring rolls, stuffed mushrooms, triangle bibimbap- it's a huge assortment and it smells delicious. he spots several of his and his parent's favourite dishes in the array, and he wonders how they knew.</p><p>"my dad loves jjampong." jaemin eyes jeno's mother suspiciously.</p><p>"i know!" she completely disregards the fact that jeno is gesturing a huge 'x' at her with his arms, mouthing NO, "jeno told me everything. i made kimchi jjigae for your mother, too."</p><p>jaemin raises an eyebrow at jeno, who squeaks and mutters something about <i>jisung said</i>.</p><p>there's a moment in which the air around jaemin stills, and his lips part in surprise. because that means jeno....</p><p>jeno had found out from jisung what food jaemin's parents liked. so that he could ask his mum to make it as part of christmas eve dinner.</p><p>why does jeno always leave him breathless like this?</p><p>he gives jeno one of <i>those</i> smiles- the kind that he only gives when he's incredibly touched and happy. he thinks, out of all the people in this world, jeno's the one who's been on the receiving end of it the most. and it's well deserved- jeno is his prince.</p><p>his very clumsy prince, because the minute jaemin smiles at him, he drops the fork he's holding onto the table. it hits the plate with a clatter, and he turns bright red when his family all turn to him, unimpressed.</p><p>"you're such a mess." jaemin shakes his head fondly, picking up the fork to set it properly, giving jeno a quick peck on the nose while he's at it, "you could have broken something."</p><p>"sorry." jeno mutters, still red, and jaemin resists the urge to kiss him right there.</p><p>"you'd think it's the first time he's ever talked to you." yeeun snorts at jeno's flustered reaction.</p><p>"shut <i>up</i>, noona."</p><p>"i'm just saying."</p><p>"it's okay." jaemin placates his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek- he'll take what he can, "i think you're cute."</p><p>jeno turns smug, grinning triumphantly at his sister, "ha. take that."</p><p>"whatever. finish setting quickly. i'll be going to the park again in five minutes to wait for jaemin's parents." she says, before heading back to the kitchen to bring more coasters.</p><p>"i'm nervous now." jeno tells him after a pause, when it's just them in the large, grand dining room, "my family loves you- i want yours to like me, too."</p><p>"they will." jaemin promises, finally taking the opportunity to give him a soft kiss. he places a hand on jeno's toned, muscular chest. his heart is beating so fast, "don't be nervous- of course they'll like you."</p><p>"how can you be so sure?"</p><p>"how can they not like you? you're the sweetest, kindest, most genuine, lovely boy in the whole world." jaemin rubs his shoulders soothingly, "even if you can be a boisterous idiot sometimes."</p><p>"hey." jeno shoves him lightly, curling an arm around his waist nonetheless. his eyes are sparkling, "you really think they'll like me?"</p><p>"of course." jaemin tweaks his nose, "how can they not like my prince, hm?"</p><p>jeno lets out a long breath and gives him another kiss, "you always know what to say. i love you."</p><p>"i love you, too."</p><p>they pull away just as yeeun reappears. she smirks at jeno, but pretends she didn't just see them kiss. instead she tosses some coasters at them.</p><p>"set these up." she says, "i'm gonna go pick up mr and mrs. na."</p><p>"okay." jeno gulps, and jaemin massages him soothingly.</p><p>because jaemin is sure they'll like him. jaemin has been gushing about him all term, and he and his mum have spent more hours during the break than he'd like to admit just giggling over all the romantic dates jeno has taken him on. it's gone to the point where jaemin's father had observed all the photographs jaemin has hung up in his room, approving their relationship just by the way photo-jeno and photo-jaemin gazed at each other.</p><p>jaemin has been embarrassingly lovestruck the past couple of weeks at home.</p><p>but then again, jeno doesn't have to know that, or jaemin would never hear the end of it. it's not like any of those reassurances would calm the older down, anyway.</p><p>so he gives jeno a couple of more kisses and continues to set the table, waiting for his parents to arrive.</p><p>***</p><p>jaemin's parents <i>adore</i> jeno.</p><p>seriously, seriously adore him. to the point that jaemin's sure he's being replaced as their favourite (and only) son. they love yeeun, too, complimenting her on her manners and her lively communication skills, and how nice it was of her to pick them up and lead them to the house.</p><p>even their parents get along- this is something jaemin was extremely nervous about. even more nervous than he was when he met jeno's parents. he really hoped that their parents would like each other. he didn't expect anything <i>big</i>, just hoped they'd like each other enough to maybe meet for tea once in a while, or at least owl each other on special occasions.</p><p>he got far, far more than he expected.</p><p>his parents and jeno's parents absolutely hit it off.</p><p>maybe it's the fact that after the basic introductions and formalities, they start speaking in korean- a sense of warmth and familiarity settles on jaemin. his parents look so <i>relaxed</i>, speaking their mother tongue to someone besides their other relatives. jaemin suddenly wonders how hard it must have been for them to leave the country they'd known and grown up in to move all the way to britain before jaemin was born.</p><p>they only did that because they wanted jaemin to go to hogwarts. a school in korea would be fine, too, but hogwarts is one of the best wizarding schools in the world, and his parents moved all the way so that jaemin could have that education and exposure. not just his parent's- jeno's, hyuck's, renjun's, yukhei's, chenle's, jisung's. even mark's parents sent their son to a different country altogether. </p><p>so many sacrifices made for them before they even came into this world. so many hardships their parents faced with a smile, hiding their pain from their children. so many things they had to get used to- korean culture is so, so different from english culture. so many difficulties they must have faced. language barriers, cultural difference, misunderstandings, discrimination- just to make it in this part of the world for their kids.</p><p>jaemin has never thought about it, until this moment where he watches his mother smile and laugh and talk in her native tongue, looking more relaxed and at peace than jaemin has ever seen her outside their circle of family.</p><p>jeno seems to notice it, too. all four of their parents are glowing. it's not even just the cultural similarities- they seem to have so many things in common. the conversation flows naturally about anything and everything. they just <i>gel</i>. jaemin wants to cry with happiness.</p><p>he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, and he leans back into jeno's chest, "i think we can count today as a success." he murmurs, watching his parents hand the gift over to jeno's, "we haven't even started dinner."</p><p>jeno kisses his cheek, "yeah. i'm really happy."</p><p>jaemin's eyes shine, "me, too."</p><p>***</p><p>"mistletoe!" yeeun shrieks, and jeno looks just about ready to murder her, "jen, jaem, you have to kisss-"</p><p>"i think she had a little extra firewhisky today." jeno mutters. jaemin snorts.</p><p>"oh, come on." mrs. lee nudges her son, "it's tradition."</p><p>jeno rolls his eyes, thoroughly displeased that he has to show affection in front of two whole families. jaemin beats him to it, pressing a cute kiss to his cheek, and jeno's mom coos.</p><p>"that's barely a kiss." yeeun says, "but it's fine, i don't particularly want to watch my brother do that anyway."</p><p>"then shut your mouth."</p><p>"<i>jeno</i>." mr. lee admonishes, while jaemin's parents laugh, "why don't you and jaemin go upstairs for some time? show him the view from your window. it's very pretty, with the lights up for the holidays."</p><p>this seems to be a good idea, so jeno and jaemin scale the staircase and head to jeno's room. jeno had given him the house tour that afternoon, and jaemin <i>loved</i> his room- it was very jeno, with quidditch posters, and a wall of photos of his family and friends, a lots of cat toys for the cats, and red and gold banners everywhere.</p><p>"look." jeno draws open the curtain, "you can see all the community decorations from here."</p><p>"it's beautiful." jaemin says in awe, forehead pressing against the glass. the lights twinkle and shine. he can see the christmas tree from here. there's a light flurry, too, and there are floating lanterns and bright stars and groups of people singing carols, "it's really, really beautiful."</p><p>"not as beautiful as you."</p><p>"jeno." jaemin shoves him, "where was all this game downstairs, hm?"</p><p>"i'm shy in front of family." jeno shrugs, "you managed just fine, though."</p><p>"i love that our families are getting along well."</p><p>"so do i."</p><p>there's a moment of silence where they just take each other in, and then jaemin looks up.</p><p>"mistletoe." he breathes, gazing at the plant floating above them, "your sister's work?"</p><p>"probably." jeno reaches out to cup jaemin's cheek, bringing his gaze back to him, "it <i>is</i> tradition, so we should follow, you know."</p><p>"mm." jaemin wraps his arms around jeno's neck, "i suppose we should, shouldn't we? you should let me kiss you under the mistletoe. properly, this time."</p><p>"it's almost twelve, too." jeno glances at the clock, smirking, "should we wait? i'll kiss you at midnight."</p><p>jaemin pouts, "you're gonna make me wait two whole minutes? that's not fair, babe- midnight kisses are for new years, not christmas."</p><p>jeno just laughs softly, nuzzling his forehead with jaemin's, "did i tell you yet how cute you look today?"</p><p>"you like?"</p><p>"mhmm. your cute sweater paws." jeno plays with said sweater paws, "my bun."</p><p>jaemin goes bright scarlet at this, and jeno chuckles, peppering small kisses to the side of his face, "thirty more seconds."</p><p>the clock strikes twelve a moment later, a pleasant, quiet ring vibrating through the house. jeno takes jaemin's face in his hands- jaemin's face is so small, it practically disappears. he smiles at the blushing boy in front of him.</p><p>"c'mere." he murmurs, "i love you so much."</p><p>"i love you, too." jaemin whispers back.</p><p>they kiss then, passionate and intense, but still <i>soft</i>. they part once to breathe, tilting their heads to opposite directions, before kissing again. again and again and again. jaemin has missed jeno's kisses- the <i>real</i> ones, especially. jeno's tongue slips in and jaemin makes a high-pitch whine, sucking greedily.</p><p>"that's my baby." jeno's voice is low, his hands coming to rest on jaemin's waist. jeno draws a breath at how tiny jaemin's waist is.  they barely have much of a height difference, jaemin is strong, too- so then how is he so <i>tiny</i>? how do his face and waist disappear under jeno's hands like that? how does he look so delicate and elegant? </p><p>jeno doesn't know, but he loves it. jaemin kisses him harder, whining in frustration when jeno doesn't respond immediately, and then moaning when he finally does.</p><p>they pull away, panting heavily and gazing at each other with wide, sparkling eyes. jaemin can hear their parents laughing downstairs, can hear some random terrible christmas song on the radio- he's sure it's yeeun's doing. outside the windows, the lights twinkle and shine, but all jaemin can see is jeno.</p><p>"merry christmas." jaemin whispers.</p><p>jeno smiles- his stupidly gorgeous eye-smile- and leans in to kiss him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked this little two-shot! there's another fic coming, so please keep an eye out for that, too!</p><p>thank you for all the love and support, it really means a lot.</p><p>stay safe and healthy, everyone!! i'll see you soon with another story &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>